


Undisclosed

by ThreeEyedHyena



Series: Humans Just LOVE Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Xenogenitalia, amethyst is shy about her wiggly noodle dick aw, basically gem on human freakiness, tentadicks, this was written to set up something much freakier in the future, timeline unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeEyedHyena/pseuds/ThreeEyedHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it because you’re an alien… rock… thing?” She asked aloud. She nearly missed the purple woman’s reaction. The way she flinched ever so slightly. The evasive glance. The clenching of the fists.<br/>That was exactly it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after Amethsyt started presenting herself as an adult but before Vidalia got interested in Yellowtail. So perhaps after Steven was born and before Onion was conceived.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” A lot of things had happened to Amethyst since she met Vidalia. She learned a lot about human culture- the party culture, that is. Sometimes she liked to imagine nothing would surprise her anymore. Though, she had to admit, having her human companion close the door to her home behind them shortly after they entered and demand she strip naked on the spot was still rather shocking.

“You heard me. Take your clothes off.” The woman’s arms crossed over her chest, and a well shaped brow arched up. Winged eyes looked her over as if she were looking for a reason for her _not_ to change into her birthday suit in the living room. “I think it’s only fair- _and_ it’s about time.”

Neither could deny their little relationship had gotten past the point where either should be shy. The party lifestyle sated both of their needs, but together they seemed to crave more from each other. Amethyst had made a game of pleasuring Vidalia in risky places. It started in bathrooms, but soon enough her hands found their way up her skirt on the dance floor. Her tongue would find her inner thighs in an alley between the boardwalk shops. During many painting sessions, a paintbrush handle (despite vehement disapproval from Vidalia) would find it’s way between the human’s legs. No matter where or when, if she was allowed, Amethyst would have Vidalia cumming for her every time an opportunity presented itself.

The favor was never allowed to be returned. No matter how heatedly Vidalia would insist (or on some occasions, beg) Amethyst would never allow her to touch her in return. Each time was a different excuse. First she was fine, or she wasn’t in the mood. She was too drunk, too tired. She had somewhere to be. Vidalia was _much_ too good of a person to allow that to continue.

“I’m not in the mood.” Amethyst shot back immediately. Defensively. She could see those excellently done-up eyes see right through her. As Vidialia closed the space between them, the gem puffed out her chest and stood her ground stubbornly. “You can’t _make_ me get naked- you don’t own me.” She sounded like an absolute child.

“Don’t be ridiculous- You’ve made me cum, like, one hundred times, Amethyst.” She scolded her. Yes, scolded. This was a real, serious argument. “You’re not going to let me pay you back at least once?”

“Nope.”

The human pressed closer. They’d kissed before- Amethyst had normal teeth, no beak or suckers to speak of. She had a tongue too. A god damn talented one. Her fingers were like a human’s too. No pinchers, needles, claws, or tentacles. “Is it because you’re an alien… rock… thing?” She asked aloud. Running through these things in her head, she nearly missed the purple woman’s reaction. The way she flinched ever so slightly. The evasive glance. The clenching of the fists.

That was _exactly_ it.

“Oh shit- Amethyst wait, I didn’t mean-“ Pale hands reached out, touching her rounded cheeks gently. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Every now and again, a question or a comment would slip past Vidalia, and Amethyst wouldn’t be able to respond. She had many chords to be struck, and Vidalia was a shit musician. “That’s not a bad thing. Being an alien, I mean, you’re _way_ cool. You _know_ I think you’re cool.”

She was greeted with a soft sigh, and submission to her gentle grasp. The gem never pulled away from a comforting touch. “It’s not that.” Why lie now? She was in Vidalia’s house. In Vidalia’s hands. In her gaze. Maybe she’d understand- the human always tried _so hard_ to understand. “It just… Looks different.” She finally met the humans’ gaze, and there were a few beats of silence. “And you like women.”

Vidalia considered the comment, trying not to show the myriad of emotions whirling in her mind. On one hand, whatever Amethyst was sporting could be something sharp. Weird. _Totally_ more alien than the rest of her seemed. On the other, she was _Amethyst_. She was awesome. She was kind, caring, an _artist_ when it came to tongue fucking, and she was purple, to top it all off.

“Show me, then. Surprise me.”

After that, there was a lot of wiggling. Arguing. Some tickling, on a certain human’s part, to convince a huffy alien to get on the couch. Soon enough, Amethsyt was settled with her back on the armrest of a loveseat, Vidalia taking up the rest of the small couch, looming over her. _Watching_ , with those eyes of hers.  Amethyst expected to be stripped on the spot, but was pleasantly surprised by a kiss.

Vidalia had other plans, and she set them in motion. She touched Amethyst everywhere she had touched her. Her lips latched into her neck with the aid of her teeth, and her nails dragged over the gem’s belly through her shirt. Placing her palm flat over her breast, she gave her a rough squeeze, manicured nails digging into the flesh there too. Amethyst never allowed her to touch her, and now that she was all hers, it would suffice to say she was starving to feel her out.

Moans were her sole reward, the tony woman’s gaze locked elsewhere, anywhere but the blonde above her. She did, however, let her shirt vanish beneath the pale skin with a small flash. Vidalia took it in stride, simply taking the opportunity to look over her chest. It looked normal enough. Plump breasts, with that adorable gemstone nestled between. Her nails drummed on it lightly, the soft clicks calling Amethyst’s attention.

“So, can your pants vanish too, or do I actually have to do some work there?” Her only response was a soft ‘tch’, and another flicker of light, and Vidalia was treated to the sight she had been waiting for.

Nestled between Amethyst’s legs was a smooth appendage, best described at a tentacle of sorts. It seemed to move of it’s own accord, damp with some sort of fluid already. Despite it’s length, it was rather girthy as well. Unable to help herself, Vidalia wrapped her hand around the base, feeling the slick skin underneath harden and twitch under her touch. She must have been making a face, because after the short grunt Amethyst gave at the grip, she snapped. “What? Not what you were expecting?” Her words dripped with venom. Too much venom, in Vidalia’s opinion, especially for someone with a hand on their dick.

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the gem embedded in her friend’s chest. “It’s fuckin’ awesome.” With a firmer grip, she slid her hand up, feeling the appendage practically pull back against her tug. “And I want it.” Watching lavender cheeks turn royal, she smirked. “I want you so fucking bad, Amethyst.” Nails dragged  down her thigh, and she leaned back, both hands leaving the purple skin to begin to undress. It was hard, considering the fact she kept getting distracted by the way Amethyst’s tentadick (she rather liked the way the word sounded in her head) writhed and wrapped around itself, obviously desperate for friction. Considering the way Amethyst herself watched her, looking just as set on satisfying herself with the other’s body.

The feeling was mutual.

Straddling Amethyst’s hips once again, Vidalia’s hand settled on her belly, reaching down with her free hand to line her cock up. But she quickly felt the move was unnecessary, feeling the tip run up and down her slit. Right, it moved on it’s own. “Oh- You tease.” She growled, sinking her hips down onto her at once.

“Vi- Wait-“ The gem’s words were cut off with a guttural moan, cock engulfed in tight, wet heat. She couldn’t get a break either, Vidalia immediately rolling her hips up and down on her. She could feel the human’s limits being pushed- she was _just_ thick enough, _just_ long enough, to strain her cunt. The consideration to shift herself smaller lasted only a moment, however.

Vidalia was never loud when Amethsyt pleasured her, _only_ because she was always getting finger or tongue fucked in public. But now, in the privacy of her home, she could let loose. And oh _Diamonds_ , did she let loose. Her head was quickly thrown back, and she cried her pleasure to the ceiling. Broken prayers of Amethyst’s name would slip by, and soon the gem found herself thrusting up into the blonde. She could feel her heartbeat hammering around her cock, and when she sat up to kiss her chest hungrily, she felt it on her lips.

Purple arms wrapped around to hold the lithe frame, artistic hands grasping and scrabbling against lavender shoulders for grip. She suckled at her nipples hungrily, moaning lowly against the pert skin as the human grinded herself down onto her cock. She moved up against her, yes, but it was Vidalia who was setting the pace, who was crying out her name, who was shaking so sweetly in her grasp. As far as Amethsyt was concerned, there were no more secrets between them. Only heat, friction, sweat, and the vibrations of them moaning in unison.

The couch’s creaks beneath them sped up, rhythm falling apart in lieu of erratic, desperate grinding and pants. Vidalia was bouncing on Amethyst’s cock by now, walls clamping down and pulling at her tentacle greedily. “I’m cumming- oh, god, Amethyst…” Her nails would have broken the skin of her shoulders by now if she were human. “Cum- Cum inside me with your alien cock-!” Oh, why was her voice so sweet when she came? She always sounded the same when she did- choking, almost sobbing pleads of Amethyst’s name, followed by high pitched whimpers as she came down from the high. Normally, she only whimpered because Amethyst would continue to stimulate her past her orgasm, but now, she was rocking her hips against her cock of her own accord.

Amethyst almost missed her own orgasm, rapt in watching Vidalia pleasure herself with her body. Her cock writhed inside human, which elicited only more shaky gasps and whines. Cum flooded out of her tip in waves, rushing forth eagerly to meet Vidalia’s spent sex, and she caught her own bottom lip between her teeth to hold her back from crying out. She only wantd to hear Vidalia.

They both collapsed, Amethyst’s back on the couch, and Vidalia draped over the gem’s body. She was panting, burying her face in Amethsyt’s mane, which lately seemed to match her own.

“That was… Amazing.” She breathed, making eye contact for the first time since she demanded the gem strip naked. “God- Now I’m just mad you hid that from me.” She kissed the purple temple, grinning.

“Yeah, yeah…” Amethyst blushed yet again, keeping her arms wrapped tight around her torso. “… I’m not gonna stop fuckin’ around with you at the club, y’know.” She warned. But she was met only with a sly grin.

“That’s fine. But I know how to fuck around right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic: Amethyst lays eggs in Vidalia. Because.


End file.
